loves path isnt easy
by littlelie-x
Summary: what would happen if harry had killed voldemort in the maze? what would happen? how would all the coupled get together... read to find out :  rating for lemons in later chapters and swearing!
1. Chapter 1

Heya all this is my first fanfic, so be nice! Im just basing it on how harry,ginny,ron,hermoine,luna and neville would of got together and enjoyed school life if harry had killed tom riddle in the goblet of fire. Rated m for lemons in later chapters and swearing.

And off we go! (starts first week of term in year 5 O.W.L.S year)

"ronald weasley!" not the best thing to hear two days into term, thought ron as he and harry sat in the common room.

Harry smiled, please o please would ron and hermoine get together this year, there fights were getting more and more like an old married couple.

Ron rolled his eyes at harry o god it we go,at least its not middle name too, then i know im in trouble!

Stupid idot thought hermoine, i swear one of these days...

Hermoine came storming down the stairs leading up to the girls dorms, "ronald weasley, why on earth did you tell dean thomas to keep his dirty little hands off your little sister! He went and dumped her,and now shes upstairs crying her eyes out!"

Harrys heart leapt at the news ginny was single, no dont think that harry, best friends little sister remember...

"shes too young to have a boyfriend! Plus i found them snogging behind a portrait at lunch!"

Ron had now stood up to face hermoine, and everyone in the common room was watching, there fights were gonna go down in hisory one day, they were always loud and always in front of everyone.

"andd! First off shes 14, not to young to have a boyfriend, only a year younger than us! Second he _was_ her boyfriend, she can snog him if she wanted too! Third, yes shes your little sister, but stop treating her like a child and let her make her own mismakes in life!" with that she stormed off upstairs muttering something that sounded like "menn".

Ron sat back down next to harry as harry turned round from watching his friends fighting, witch was normal these days, everyone alse had gone back to what they had been doing too, ron was sat arms crossed muttering.

"ginny is too young! Plus shes my little sister, i was protecting her! Dean was bad news!" ron suddenly said, voice raised arms still crossed.

" ron, do you really think dean was bad news? Or is any guy that snog's your sister's face off (at this ron snorted) bad news?" at this ron stomped off up to the boys dorms. Harry pleased with himself that he had said what he wanted too, and not kept it in like he would normally, lost himself in the flames in the fireplace, thinking about ginny, and how he would comfurt her...NO! bests friends little sister remember!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was walking to the great hall for dinner on Friday evening, twos days had pasted after dean had dumped ginny, and now ginny wasnt talking too dean or ron, hermione wasnt talking to ron, ron wasnt talking to hermione, and everyone was venting to harry.

As he walked into the great hall however he saw a sight that made his heart leap, fall and then his mouth smile all at the same time, his heart leapt a the sight of ron and hermione sat facing eachother, giving eachother dirty looks still, but better than Wednesday evening when ron had sat at one end of the table and hermoine the over, his heart fell when he saw ginny and dean smiling holding hands and giggiling, that didnt take long, and smile when ron smiled at hermoine and she smiled back, before hitting him over the head with the book she was holding.

"care to fill me in?" said harry sitting next to ron.

" simple really" said ron with a mouthful of food, making hermoine shoot a dirty look at him.

"dean cornered ginny in the common room, explained that he had dumped her because he was "scared" of me, and explained to ginny what i had said to him, so ginny forgave him, hexed me, and still isnt talking to me". He stopped talking and carried on eating like he hadnt eaten in weeks.

Harry looked at hermione, hoping she would fill him in on the rest, she rolled her eyes at ron and looked at harry " i had been sat next to ginny in the common room, and when ginny and dean walked off, ron came over to me and said sorry for being childish," at this ron snorted and with another mouthful of food said " i didnt say sorry! I said i shouldnt of stopped talking to you when you were just looking after a friend, i still think i was right..." ron trailed off, knowing the look in hermoines eyes could only mean trouble, but much to harry's and everyone alse at the table's supise she just took a sip of her drink and rolled her eyes.

Later on, in the common room, fred and george with sat with a bunch of first years, slowly selling them every item they could think of, when neville came bursting into the room looking hot,red,shiny and out of breath.

He looked round and shoot up the stairs to the boys dorm, causing every guy in the room to look at eachother and shoot upstairs after him. The girls gigglied, a reaction like that could only mean one thing.. neville had found a girl.

"neville, what's happened?" went harry, looking at the still red but not as shiny neville sat on his bed looking at his feet.

"n.n.n..nothing" stuttered neville.

"o yes of course its nothing, nothing that made you shoot up the stairs looking very red and shiny and a bit lovestruck" said fred rolling his eyes, looking scarly like mrs weasley.

"loo..vestruck? no..oo dont be stupidd" stuttered neville, o yes this was the work of a girl, nothing alse had a 15 year old boy in this state.

"neville, come on, spill" said ron, sitting down on harrys bed facing neville, as did harry,fred and george, all the other boys wondered downstairs, already bored.

"ok, but promise, not to tell anybody ok?" said neville looking like he had just walked into fluffy, the 3 headed dog that was hargids pet in there first year.

"promise" said all four boys, harry meant it, ron fred and george on the otherhand? Not a chance.

"Ok, well um, ok well..." neville stuttered

"spill nev, you can trust us " said george, winking at his twin.

"Ikissedluna" splutted neville going even redder than harry had ever seen ron go.

Everyone was looking at neville, dumbfounded when harry spoke " ok slow down, and explain".

"ok well, me and luna have become friends over th e summer, owling eachother after meeting though ginny, and i bumped into her after dinner and offered to walk her to ravenclaw's common room, to witch she nodded and skipped off ahead, when we got to ravenclaw's portait, i looked at her and it hit me, right then, that she is the most beautiful girl i have seen, i dont think i even thought at that point, but she looked at me and i kissed her, before splutting something and running off".

"smooth nev" went fred smirking.

Neville hid his head in his hands but they could still hear him say " i dont know why i did it! Im such a prat!"

"witch bit? The kissing loony lovegood bit or running off?" went ron, witch then caused harry to elbow him in the ribs.

" dont call her loony!" shouted neville, shocking everyone, " the running off bit, im happy i kissed her, i really like her".

"right" went harry, knowing he had no idea what to say to neville, "you need to talk to hermione".


	3. Chapter 3

So on Saturday ron and harry watched neville pace up and down the boys dorms, at 10:45, he was very very pale.

"nev calm down, she asked you to meet her, after you kissed her! She must like you! Try to pull yourself together ok?" said seamus, who had just walked in.

"o o ok" stuttered neville, still pacing, seamus looked at harry and rolled his eyes and went back downstairs.

Mean while ginny was in the ravenclaw common room, talking to luna, who much to ginny's supise, was a little worried about the date with neville.

"i know this isnt like me, but, o never mind" went luna staring out the window.

"no luna, tell me, whats wrong? You can trust me." Said ginny putting her hand on lunas shoulder.

" ok, it just feels werid, i really do like neville, but its hard not being able to talk to my mum about it, i mean i can talk to you, and thats great, but i just wish i could tell my mum". Said luna looking down.

Ginny was shocked, for the first time luna looked sad, she pulled her into a hug.

"luna lovegood, your mum does know,shes watching you,just like harry's mother and father watch's over him, and i think she would be very proud of her luna taking the first step with a guy who is known for losing his cool, your a amazing funny girl luna, your mum would be very proud of you".

Luna sat up and shook her head, like she was trying to shake her thoughts back into place.

"your right, thankyou ginny, your a great friend" said luna with a smile.

"o! Its 11:00 i better go meet neville". Said luna jumping up, ginny had helped her get ready, and luna looked really good, yet still looked like luna. She was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a blue top with silver outlines and blue and white trainers, she was wearing a necklace with a pendent of blue opal, and her hair was half up and half down. She must have veela in her, thought ginny, she has a almost silver glow about her.

Ginny walked out the portrait with luna.

"bye luna, you'll be fine!" gave her a hug and walked off, bumping into a very pale neville.

"o hello neville, lunas waiting".

Neville just nodded and walked on, o boy thought ginny.

**Half an hour later.**

"neville was bricking it, he didnt say a word when he left, just carried on looking pale". Said ron to ginny harry hermoine and the twins, who didnt know neville that well, but was finding this new pairing very fun.

"luna was a little worried, she was sad she couldnt talk to her mother about neville".

At this harry looked up "i never thought about luna like that, i mean i know she misses her mother, but she's never shown it".

"this was the first time she mentioned it to me". Said ginny smiling at harry, harrys heart leapt, NO! Bad heart, ron's sister...

At seeing harry's green eyes look at her, ginnys heart leapt NO! Bad heart, rons best friend...

**Two hours later**

Ron and harry were playing chess after lunch, hermoine was reading a very big book, ginny was playing with crookshanks, hermoines cat, and fred and george were whispering, never a good sign.

Then suddleny the portrait burst open, and neville came though, smiling ear to ear, very out of breath and red.

"o look heres romeo! We wondered were you got to? Hows luna then? Can she still walk?" said fred smirking, hermoine glared at him ron george and harry, who were laughing, but to everyones supise, neville looked at fred and said "o haha, you shouldnt slag off other people's girlfriends you know" neville was smiling the date had gone well then!.


End file.
